ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Cinder X Shana
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Shana makes a triumphant return as she fights her deadliest foe yet! Cinder wanted to fight a powerful foe as he got bored, but a dangerous female who also wields fire is his best bet...! Who will erupt, and who will crash and burn? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Cinder.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Shana.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As ARIA was looking out of her window, wondering what other opponents were on par with ULTRATECH, one member, Cinder, entered the room, seemingly bored... Cinder: Yo, ARIA. This is getting out of whack. ARIA: It seems you're ailing of a common disorder known as boredom. I implore you find some kind of motivation. Cinder: Well... You see, we haven't fought anyone powerful enough to meet our standards. So I consulted you to see if there are any left... ARIA searched ULTRATECH's database for any potential threats. She only found one. A Flame Haze named Shana, who looked like someone of Kim Wu's Nationality, but isn't... ARIA: Her nickname is Shana, but her real name is forever a mystery to the Earth. She should be powerful enough to take out even our adversaries in one fight. What is your decision, Cinder? Cinder: I accept. I'll search Japan for her, and kick her ass. ARIA: Don't underestimate her. She's an expert strategist, and doesn't require others to fight with her. She also has powerful abilities beyond ours. Fulgore could handle her, but I'm unsure about you... But I digress. I want you back alive. Fulgore units can be created, but there will forever be one you, Cinder. Make your hits count. Cinder Nodded, and flew to Japan to find "Shana". As the day was about to end, Shana & Yuji were heading home from another long day at school. They were talking about the finals they had to take as Third Years. Shana wondered as she took a bite of her Melon Bread. Yuji explained it had something to do with their future as adults. But before Yuji could continue explaining, a certain Cinder came towards Yuji's direction, slid him several yards, and started beating the crap out of him. Shana could only watch in terror... Shana: (Translated from Japanese.) YUJI!!! Cinder: (Impersonating MaximilianDood.) I HAVE THE HUGEEST GRUDGE TOWARDS TSUNDERES TODAY! YO, YO, YO, YO, YO! Oh, fucking shit! THIS IDIOT HAS THE HEART OF A LION- YOOOOOOO!!! Yuji was now a bloody pulp. Shana was mortified, but Cinder wanted more fun... Shana: (Translated from Japanese.) Yuji... Cinder: (Impersonating MaximilianDood.) He's fucking dead, but I STILL NEED TO GIVE HIM THE WORST FUCKING OVERKILL POSSIBLE! YO! The town felt a tremor as Cinder broke Yuji's skull... Cinder: (Impersonating MaximilianDood.) YO! Yuji's Brain was gushing out blood as a second Tremor sparked the town! Shana: (Translated from Japanese.) YUJIIIIIII!!! Cinder: (Impersonating MaximilianDood.) LET'S... FUCKING... GO!!! With one last slam, the town was on undousable Fire. Cinder got up, simply stating in Maximilian Speak one more time: Cinder: (Impersonating MaximilianDood.) Uh, do you know how to say "You're a motherfucking little bitch, Shana" in Japanese? Shana, though, grew angry as Yuji's ash disintegrated even. She even ignored the mutterings of Alastor, and went and pulled out her Katana. She was about to have her final fight in what's left of her own perspective of the world. (Cues Cinder's Theme : Fury's Core (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2) Shana: (Translated from Japanese.) I will never forgive your arson. Go back to the hell you come from! Cinder: I dunno what you're saying, but NOW I AM HAVING FUN! BRING IT ON!! The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.5: While the two can't speak the same language, Combat is considered the universal language of an irrelevant length of measurement this side of 42. Shana tried to get to the sky with her fire wings, but Cinder was even quicker. he did 3 punches, ending with a launcher that sent Shana flying, yet was unable to keep herself in the air... Shana then got up, and flew into the air, but quickly had her wings clipped as she was slammed to the ground with a foot to the head. As Shana charged with her Katana, Cinder set himself on fire by using a Flamethrower, burning Shana in the process. 54.7-48.7: Cinder: I don't know what barrier you're putting on my words, but you definitely don't want to be on my turf... 52.1-39.7: Shana then used her fire fists, and punched Cinder in the gut. She then did a huge flurry of punches, Kenshiro style. 49.3-46.2: Cinder: I dunno how in ARIA's name you could do that, but you're pissing me off! 45.9-44.3: Shana: (Translated from Japanese.) ASSHOLE! I DEMAND YOU DIE!!! 43.9-42.4: Cinder: Yo, bitch! Stop sp- PSYCHE! Cinder then did a flip kick of fire, causing a Combo Breaker Status. Announcer: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! As Shana was getting up, Cinder was already in instinct mode. 39.4-28.3: Cinder was on a roll with his ability. Shana then sped with her wings, slashing at him with only one chance left to defeat Cinder. Shana's hair then glew like fire. It was almost like she had an Instinct Mode of her own... Shana's blade was burning up even, and she cut through Cinder like melted butter. And yet, all that heat only made Cinder more powerful. Did Shana make a mistake and not realize it? As Cinder's Instinct mode was about to end, he smashed two giant Pyrobombs together to cause a mass explosion. As Shana was forced into the explosion, Her Schoolgirl Uniform incinerated. What was left of the burning was her cute lingere, short socks, and her shoes. Cinder simply walked toward the humiliated Flame Haze... 27.8-12.6: Shana lost her very sense of dignity. The only thing hiding what's left of her exposure is her sword. Cinder then looked in Shana's worried eyes, knowing she's not worth fighting if she's going to submit. 24.9-21.7: Shana: (Translated from Japanese.) Why are you... Looking at me like that...? 21.2-17.9: Cinder: Oi, don't get all misty-eyed on me, kid. Either you fight, or the battle has been decided. What do you say? Shana knew she had to brave her worst fear, or she gets burnt worse than she already has... She did what any adult woman would do, and pull out her Katana, and go for one more try. But by that point as Cinder damaged Shana, there was only one last thing to do... (Cues Cinder's Theme : Fury's Core (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2 Resuming from 8:06.) 12.1-0.1: Shana was being decimated my a simple combo with no allies to help her. Alastor even knew the fight was lost, but was ignored the entire fight. Even worse, Cinder easily obliterated Shana's sense of courage, and was comboing Shana so much, she was dead long before the Combo ended... (Cues Power Of Nature (HD) 「暴レ焔」 Starting from 1:53) K.O.! Cinder wasn't even done! He repeated the same combo over and over until he missed a hit... Announcer: ULTRAAAAAAA!!!!!! Cinder, looking back to see the skeleton that was Shana, was not impressed by her fighting ability. He knew this fight wasn't worth bullshitting about, but he simply had several last words to the Blazing Corpse... ...YEAH!-HA!-HA! THAT WAS TOO MUCH FUN!... Results/Credits (Cues Soundtrack - Killer Instinct - Cinder Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CINDER! Cinder is from KILLER INSTINCT, previously owned by RARE, now owned by IRON GALAXY. Shana is from Shakugan no SHANA, owned by ASCII Media Works, & J.C.Staff. Fury's Core is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. 暴レ焔 is from Pop'n Music: Lapistoria, owned by KONAMI. Cinder Theme is from KILLER INSTINCT, previously owned by RARE now owned by IRON GALAXY. Demise of the Ritual is from SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, owned by Team ICO/JAPAN Studio. Epilogue (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Demise of the Ritual (Extended)) ???: With such brute force, I'm stunned he isn't as powerful as Fulgore... ... How many fights do I have to go through before being in one myself? Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain